Mission to Remember
by Lady Crux
Summary: Sakura goes on a mission that gets her dropped into the arms of Pein who has plans of his owns that now include her & her son. All reviews welcome and yes there will be a lemon in chapters too come.
1. Chapter 1

**_Akatsuki_**

It was the one word that would be the cause of gentleman's clubs like this one closing down, why because, every other customer was a afraid of such customers, because such customers as them would probably chop your head off if ever they were mad. Not to mention club owners didn't exactly make money off of S-class criminals that didn't pay for anything.

A short chubby man with black slick back hair, in a clean silver suit walked onto the cleared stage, picking up a mic from the the small table as he did so. Clearing his throat he spoke, in a soft, gentle, yet quiet masculine voice.

"Gentlemen, gentlemen." He said as he caught the attention of everyone in the room.

The men in the room looked his way, civilian, shinobi, & even some people that worked for royals were there, the girls working also looked his way.

"I'm sorry to say this but I just got a call from an informant of mine, & he has told me that he saw, Akatsuki coming this way, so if you would please, calmly leave the building so we can get them situated without any problems." The man said

There were groans of despair & he watched as the men slowly got up to leave the club, even his girls left as well, but that was the plan for tonight. When everyone was gone, he walked over to the doors & locked them up, & turned around & whistled. Five female shinobi wearing ANBU outfits jumped down from the ceiling & onto the tables.

"Daiyu-san, do you have any furniture as this?" The one with the pink hair asked as she handed him a sketch pad. The man known as Daiyu looked over the drawing & back to the woman in the dragon mask

"Hai I'll have my men make up the room for you." Daiyu said as he waved a hand in the air & two big over-weight men walked over to them.

The two giants wore black loose fitting shirts & back slacks, they both had long black hair in tight ponytails, these were the bouncers of the gentleman's club, every owner had them...just in case things got a bit dirty.

The one in the pink hair handed them the sketch pad & the men turned around to to make up the room. They stopped when they heard the blonde girl in the boar mask. She threw them a back pack "Put those on & then start working." She said, The men looked at the girl & then turned to Daiyu.

"Do as they say." Daiyu said & the men turned to go to the back room.

"We'll be in the back as well getting ready." The one with the twin buns said, she wore a monkey mask.

* * *

Pein, Konan, & Kisame waited outside a building, they weren't going in until team _'Hawk'_ arrived, they always waited for everyone to arrive for some reason, & he had no idea why. All he wanted to do was get this day over with & go home. He didn't like strip bars, he didn't like the woman, they always went to the same one because it was the only one with half decent looking girls, they were nothing to brag about but they were entertainment, & if he wanted he could always take one home for more entertainment.

"Here they come." Konan said

"They take to too long to do anything." Kisame said

"Finally now I could go see some naked woman & get entertained." Kisames said as Madara walked up to them with _Hawk._

Konan went to open the door only to find that the doors were locked. Kisame tried to open them as well. "What the fuck?" He said

That's when he kicked the door open "DAIYU WHY THE HELL ARE THE DOORS LOCK-

The Akatsuki memebers stood there looking at a long black curtain that hid the rest of the building to them. A woman with honey colored hair in a long high ponytail & yellow eyes walked out from behind the side of the lock curtain as she walked up to the pedestal. She was heavy up top & had no other curves than that. She looked about thirty five & she wore a grey dress that showed her cleavage off, & wrapped around her like a curtain.

"Daiyu-sama will be out in a minute, may I take your coats?" The woman said her voice, was soft yet for some reason they could hear an edge to it.

"Ahhh Uchiha-sama forgive us, I've been redecorating the room for you all, forgive me for not unlocking the door, I was just talking to the ladies right now." Daiyu said as he came from behind the black curtain as well.

"And who is this?" Madara asked as he moved forward his voice dripping with lust.

"This is th hostess I hired." Daiyu replied

The woman leaned against the pedestal as she faced Madara "Hi my name is Tsukiko." The woman said as she all but pushed her breast in his mask, her voice was much more seductive & much less edgy.

"Uchiha-sama please hand her your coat." Daiyu said as he pulled the pulley, revealing the other side. Cushions on the floor for seats, each cushion had a small low table in front of it, candles in the center of the tables, & candles in between cushions, seperating them, curtains covered the walls, it looked as though they had just walked into a very sexy tent.

Then there were the woman "What happened here?" Kisame asked as he gaped at the five bare footed women that sat on the stage, behind them was a wooden frame, long & tall burgundy & teal colored curtains, all the girls were staring their way. "Ah these are my new girls, I fired the rest so let me introduce you to these. "On the left we have Teruko, & Izumi, On the right we have Hisako & Tematsu, & in the middle is Sayuri." Daiyu said

Teruko had brown hair & brown eyes, she was normal looking, her short hair was in twin pigtails that reached her collar bone, she wore a brown bra that's straps had two ribbons on the side, one on the top of the arm & the other on the bottom of it, they wrapped around the palm keeping the ribbons from touching the ground. Her skirt was a simple short black skirt that tied on the side & showed of her nice thighs.

Izumi had the lightest blue hair, & yellow eyes, she wore a blue bra that tied in the back & criss crossed in the front of her flat tummy & turned into a halter bra. She wore the same type of skirt that Teruko did.

Hitsako had white hair, & the blackest eyes any had ever seen. she wore the same type of outfit as Izumi did but in all white, even her skirt was white. Tematsu had Teal colored hair & light brown eyes, she had the same type of outfit as Teruko did but her top was teal colored instead.

Then there was the woman in the middle Sayuri. Long black hair reached the top of her waist in light curls, seductively tanned skin, deep green emerald colored eyes stared at them all, a button nose with high cheek bones, deliciously plumped nude colored lips. She wore a wide dark crimson colored ribbon on her neck as a choker & it had a long gold chain that she was loosening with her small delicate hands, her long nails were colored black. She wore a dark crimson bra with gold specks on it, the straps going toward the back began to widen a bit. Toned flat tummy with a belly piercing, & a black skirt, the right side of the skirt was torn up to the mid thigh while the left went all the way down mid calve. She was the only one out of all women who wore heels, dark crimson heels were situated on-top of the pillows that were laying against the stage, & her toe nails were painted black as well.

_"Hi."_ The girls sang in unison

Sasuke stared at them, for a strip club this one was filled with beautiful woman, & they all looked his age, twenty-one. Perhaps tonight he would have something sweet for desert. & nothing sour like he usually did, he turned to Karin to find her glaring at the woman.

"Ladies." Daiyu clapped his hands & the women got up & the green eyed girl disappeared behind the curtain, while the others went to the bar to grab the trays that held sake & glasses.

* * *

Sakura took a deep breath after she had gotten behind the curtain. She allowed a shiver to go down her body, she was scared & she wasn't afraid to admit that. They were ANBU but they were up against the Akatsuki, & no one could blame them for being scared. Their mission was to take out as many Akatsuki members & they could, she said as many because to them _Hawk _was Akatsuki. She pressed against her neck.

"Dragon in position." She said in a whisper as there was an ear piece that was put under a justu so no one could see it.

_"Boar in position."_ Ino said

_"Monkey in position."_ Tenten said

_"Tiger in position."_ Hinata said.

_"Snake in position."_ Temari said

_"Rabbit in position."_ Tsunade said

Hopefully they would all make it back home, she did have her baby to go back to, her son, hers &...it wouldn't matter if he was a child of rape, but he was her baby, Sasuke would never find out about him, even if she had to take her secret to the grave.

* * *

Pein took a seat in front of the stage with Konan, Sasuke, & Madara, Kisame sat in back of them, while the rest of the Hawk members sat next to Sasuke, in back, on the side, the corner.

The curtains slid open & revealed a small fire in the middle of the stage, on the sides of the fire was two fat men that he knew as the bouncers of the club, they wore what looked like a skirt & only a skirt, they were sweating like pigs, the skirt was only a long piece of black cloth on the front & a long black chain on the side to connect it to the long peice of black cloth in the back. The big drums their ancestors had once used long ago...this was very different from the show they usually saw.

A puff a puff of smoke & when it cleared Sayuri was on the stage her back facing them, the drums started. Her hips went from left to right, high to low, in such quick moves, going with the beat of the drums. Then her waist began to move in the same motion but never were her hips & waist on the same side, she was like a snake. She turned finally, & she caught his stare.

* * *

Sakura continued to move her body with the drums, as she stared at the orange haired man, his eyes held the rinnegan, & she could tell she held all of their attention, she had cast her spell on him, he was going to be even more lost when the show really started.

Another puff of smoke when it cleared a pole was there for her to dance with. She slid across the stage to dance in front of it.

_I don't speak Portuguese - Chinese -  
Vietnamese - Arabian - Bulgarian -  
Italian - French - or German_  
_But I know what you mean_ (She grasped it with one hand & spun around it)  
_Yeah I know what you mean_  
_Eyes lock - buns move - jelly's jumping_ (her left & right hips swung from side to side as she dipped to the floor)  
_- one two - my way - your way  
I like the way you do it boy  
You know what I need_ (She jumped & slid back down into a perfect split, & she grasped the pole to help her slide back up again)

_Talk to me with your body language  
Move woth me, rock with me if you can  
Baby tell me all your secrets from A to Z  
Let me see you dance  
Talk to me with your body language  
Move with me, I'll show you who I am  
Baby I'm gonna leave you breathless  
Talk to me, let me see you dance _(They were all caught in her genjutsu)

* * *

_Crooked letter T O _(Pein watched as there was another puff of smoke & all the girls were on the stage dancing.)  
_Humpback what's that? _(Kisame was getting hard & the girls hadn't even began to strip yet, there was only singing & dancing.)  
_Bet I got cha wonderin' how I shake _(Sasuke was caught in the show & only could wonder if they could move like that in bed)  
_my feather that fast _(Konan wanted them, she wanted them all)  
_Follow me baby follow me _(Madara stared at Sayuri...he had just found the woman that would help him with the Uchiha clan)  
_I'll take you to the corner - I'm Dora the Explorer  
You can be my monkey boots  
Let me teach you something new  
You won't forget  
No you won't foget_

_Talk to me woth your body language  
Move woth me, rock with me if you can  
Baby tell me all your secrets from A to Z  
Let me see you dance  
Talk to me with your body language  
Move with me, I'll show you who I am  
Baby I'm gonna leave you breathless  
Talk to me, let me see you dance_

_Talk to me woth your body language  
Move woth me, rock with me if you can  
Baby tell me all your secrets from A to Z  
Let me see you dance  
Talk to me with your body language  
Move with me, I'll show you who I am  
Baby I'm gonna leave you breathless  
Talk to me, let me see you dance_

* * *

Sakura smirked as she jumped out off the stage, they had all been caught. "Time to complete the mission." Sakura said as she moved to stand behind Pein, she pulled out a senbon from her skirt. It was time for the world to be free of Akatsuki.

* * *

Pein continued to watch the girls, now they were only dancing but still, how the moved in sync, how they moved their bodies, it was craving to him.

_"Time for bed."_

He heard a woman say out of nowhere, looking around he found that no one else had acknowledged that they had heard it as well. Looking back to the girls he noticed something, that he hadn't seen before, there truly looked like they were dancing outside in front of a fire, the backdrop looked so real, he got up from his chair & walked onto the stage to find that none of the women had even noticed him get up.

Someone had executed a genjutsu right under his ver nose.

There was a shinobi in the building.

Daiyu hired a shinobi to try to take them out.

Lifting his hand up to his face he did the correct hand sign to expel the jutsu.

* * *

"Kai." Sakura heard the man say & she froze, all the girls froze in their position, & in the blink of an eye Sakura was on the little table with the Rinnegan staring at her from above. His large hands were grasped around her small neck, & that when she heard the rest of the Akatsuki hear the now accursed word that she would forever despise...even in death.

"A song that can cast a genjutsu, you are very experienced in the arts of illusions." Pein said as he noticed that she was using a transformation jutsu on herself.

"Karin did you feel any kind of chakra flares after we came in?" Pein asked as he squeezed harder on Sakuras throat.

"Not at all." Karin said in a whisper of awe.

"Did you feel anyone using any chakra at all?" Sasuke asked.

"No."

"She's a master at chakra control!" Madara said

Pein began to push Sayuris hands in the proper hand sign to cancel her jutsu.

"Cancel it...or we kill the others." Pein said as he pushed down harder.

Sakuras eyes rolled to look at the five other women, they were all being held in mid-air by their necks. Tsunade was the one in the grey dress, the hostess, & Sakura knew the moment they locked eyes that if she did it, they would never forgive her.

* * *

Pein waited to feel the chakra surge, but he never felt it. Instead he felt a painful sensation in his manhood area, He let go of her neck, & fell back, she moved forward & punched him square in the jaw, he was so shocked that he could only watch in slow motion as she ran & jumped to the stage. The curtains slid closed & he the others could only stand there looking shocked.

"Pein?" Konan asked as she waved a hand in front of her.

Pein said nothing for the longest of minutes, his mind was a jumbled mess, of amazement, amusement, intrigue, & surprise.

"...Kill them all there jutsus will come off when they're dead." Madara said

* * *

Sakura ran, into the the alley, ran put of the alley, to the rooftops, across the town. She ran as fast as she could, away from the bad guys, to a salvation she knew they would never look.

This was her only choice right now, this was plan E, make an escape route & leave the others behind, they say they are willing to sacrifice their lives, if one gets away, if she can't get away then their sacrifice was for nothing. She couldn't go to Kaze, she would endanger everyone there, & she of course wouldn't be able to go to Konoha, if they had killed the others, then they would have found out where she was from & where she was going.

She was probably going to be labeled K.I.A. hopefully Gaara would take care of her baby.

* * *

Sasuke looked at the dead konoha kunoichi on the floor. Senju Tsunade, Hyuga Hinata, Yamanka Ino, Minato Tenten, then there was the wind kunoichi, Sabaku no Temari.

"They are all high ranking kunoichis." Konan said as she walked into the room with packs in her hands.

"Obviously the Hokage wouldn't go on a mission with anyone who wasn't." Kisame said

"These girls weren't that bright though, wedding pictures, wedding rings, pictures with families...things that give out there names." Konan continued.

"Then who's the girl that got away?" Sasuke asked

"Don't know I haven't found her pack yet." Konan replied

"Perhaps she took it with her." Madara said

"No it would've wasted her time during her escape." Pein said as he looked around the room for potential hiding places.

Sasuke watched as Pein jumped over the bar, looking through the cabinets before he jumped back & jumped to the stage. He felt around the stage floor possibly looking for trap doors. Then he looked up & too the side of the stage, Sasuke looked too what he was looking at & saw a very steep, very skinny staircase that lead up to the top of the stage. Pein climbed it, & felt around where the lights were until there was a small pack in his hands, he jumped down from the light area, & onto the stage again.

"Found it, seems she's very smart." Pein said as he unzipped the pack. Dropping any contents onto the little table.

Standard issue ANBU uniform, a dragon mask, cloak, black bandanna style head protector, shinobi boots, & then a vile of blood.

"Wow the girls life must be very interesting." Kisame said as he picked up the vile, & put it too his nose.

"It's human, & the person was alive when she got this." he continued as he put it down.

"There's nothing in here though that gives away who she is." Madara said.

"She's a mom." Pein said out of nowhere.

They all looked to the orange haired male questionably only to find that he had found a hidden pocket in the pack that contained a small picture. Pein set in on the table for all to see.

It was a picture of a newborn, being held possibly by the mother, the picture was cut to where it only showed the sleepy baby in the arms of the mother, no excess hair from the woman, nothing but the child them self.

"A young mother, she looked at least Sasukes age." Konan said

Pein stared at the picture, the child had a little bit of hair, & it was enough to tell that it was a very dark black, & ivory colored skin, small features, & deep green eyes.

"Does it say the child's name?" Madara asked, because the table was full & they were all crowded around the picture he could not see it.

"Here." Sasuke said as he handed the picture of the child.

Madara dropped the picture as soon as he saw it. "Kisame did Itachi ever have any women with him?" He asked

"Nope he turned down every single one that presented themselves to him, why?" Kisame asked

"Sasuke...have you ever slept with a woman before?" Madara asked

"...Madara that is the stupidest question I've ever been asked." Sasuke replied.

"Have you ever slept with any women around the time of the forever moon?" Madara asked

* * *

_Forever moon_, that season sounded familiar to him, why, oh yes now he remembered. Haruno Sakura, he chuckled mentally, that was quiet a fun day for him, he showed her why she should give up & move on. He heard that they had found her body dead after their little reunion.

"Why do you ask?" Sasuke shot back with a smirk

"Sasuke just tell me now!" Madara said

Sasuke lifted a brow. "Haruno Sakura." He named off the woman he had that year.

"Didn't she die around that time?" Konan asked

"From what I heard they found her beat to a bloody pulp & then when they took her into the autopsy room they found that she had been raped before she had gotten beaten." Kisame said

"Raped?" Pein questioned & then he looked to Sasuke questioningly, they all looked his way.

"She said she still loved me. I asked her if she would love me even if I hurt her, she said yes." Sasuke replied nonchalantly

"So you raped & beat her to death?" Konan asked, she was disgusted, Itachi was cruel yes but he would have done nothing like such, rape & then to beat someone who had loved him, no matter how evil they were, she couldn't understand why he would do such a thing, how he could do such a thing.

"Sasuke I think she lived." Madara said as he picked up the picture.

Sasuke looked at the picture again, & this time he saw it, the raven colored hair, dark ivory colored skin, aristocratic nose & cheeks, but the baby had emerald colored eyes...Like Sayuri...Like Sakura.

...That was his & Sakuras baby, their child.

"If she's anything like Tsunade you can find her in one of the gambling towns near Konoha, & if we hurry now, we can catch her at this border." Sasuke said as he stood up & walked away.

* * *

Sakura stopped as she fell onto the tile roofing of the little shop, only four miles to go & she'd reach the border, with this towns border being at a crossroads it would be quiet easy to get away.

It was already dark outside, & she was positive that if she didn't get up then they'd catch her, & she was still in disguise, it was taking all of her chakra, & add to the concealment of her chakra & feeling for chakras, she was gonna kill herself if she didn't stop.

But she had to keep going she had to get to salvation, she had to get away from him before he found her, she was positive that they already found her pack, & if they were geniuses they'd out two & two together & then she'd really be screwed. Her baby boy would be ...dear Kami she didn't even want to think of what they'd do to her baby, he was only going to be two years old.

She could feel them gaining on her & she let go of her chakra concealment allowing them to find her faster, even if they might now know about her son, it didn't mean they would know how to find him.

There was their footsteps, although civilians may not have been able to hear it she could, she was a shinobi after all. They were now on the same roof as she was, she let go of her transformation jutsu & looked to the starry sky.

"Dear Kami-sama protect my baby boy from all those who wish to harm him." She prayed in a whisper.

Some stepped right in front of her, the black cloak with red clouds, the standard black leg wraps, a sword point was at her neck now & it turned her head to look at the person who wielded it.

"Sakura, Sakura, Sakura...hmmmm, so long it has been." Sasuke said as he looked her straight in the eyes.

"Shut up & kill me now." Sakura said as she closed her eyes.

"Sasuke don't first we need to figure out where the baby is." Madara said

Pein stared at the woman with pink hair, not much had changed, pink hair, tanned ivory skin, everything was the same still but her hair was different, her parents named her well.

"Sakura." Sasuke said

"I won't say." She said

"Sakura we'll found out eventually, so just tell us now & get it over with." Sasuke said.

"Never. you will never touch one hair on his head." Sakura said

"I gave him that hair." Sasuke said viciously as he dropped the sword & grabbed her neck roughly.

"DNA gave him that hair, you just gave me the egg you idiot." Sakura said as she spit on his face.

Kisame chuckled, & Konan smirked, Sasuke wiped off the spit & sighed, "Sakura look at me."

"Not even when you kill me." Sakura replied

Sasuke slapped her. & Sakuras eyes opened wide & shocked. "You slapped me! what the hell you don't slap your enemy you kill them! what the hell are you a girl!" Sakura said as she tended to her cheek.

This time Madara chuckled & Pein smirked. "Madara you take care of this I've had enough." Sasuke said as he picked up his sword. & Walked away.

"Coward." Sakura said

"Let it go girl." Madara said as he stared at the retreating Uchiha.

"Pein, I must speak with Sasuke take care of her." Madara said

Everyone followed suit leaving Sakura & Pein alone. they stared at each other. "Here." Sakura said as she handed him a senbon from her skirt.

"Quick & painful, or slow & torturous?" Pein asked

"It doesn't matter to me." Sakura replied, Pein dropped onto his knees to be eye level with her. It was such an intense stare that made Sakura wish Kisame was the one handling her.

"May I ask a request before you die?" Pein asked, Sakura looked at him questioningly

"What?" She said warily

"May I have a kiss?" He asked, Sakuras eyes widened quiet considerably, as she stared at him like he was crazy.

"Why would you want a kiss from me?" She asked

"You are a beautiful woman, why would I not want a kiss from you?" Pein said

"I am your enemy, the person you were ordered to kill, the person who is in your way of accomplishing your goals why would you want to kiss me?" Sakura asked

"You may be my enemy but your are also quiet beautiful as well, such opportunities like these are rare & hard to come by, not to mention it would be a shame to watch you die unhappily." Pein replied

"I would not die unhappily, I would die happy because I am saving my son from the man that helped create him, not matter how hard Sasuke looks, he would never be able to find him." Sakura said

"Is that a yes or a no?" Pein asked

Sakura leaned forward & pressed her lips against his, her lips were feathery soft, & molded against his perfectly, she opened her mouth to give him access, & he took it, she was sweet that was for a fact, hot & sweet. He pulled his tongue out of her mouth, & went back to open mouth kisses.

"Kaze." She said against his lips, & he felt her hand move onto top of his, she had a firm grip on him, & she moved his hand with the senbon in it, & placed it where her heart is.

"Don't let them get him" She said before she pushed the senbon into herself. She gasped & Pein pressed his lips against her harder than before, & she responded just as fierce.

It wasn't long until her eyes shut, she was unconsious now, her heart was weakening by the second.

"Pein, Madara wants you." A scratchy voice said from behind him, he cradled Sakura in his arms.

"Zetsu follow me." Pein said as he picked up the dying flower bridal style & walked in a different direction than the others.

"What of Madara?" Zetsu asked as he followed Pein.

"He knows how to contact us." Pein said as he kept walking.

Zetsu said nothing as he followed his god, even though Madara was older that Pein, it did not mean that he was stronger, that is why Madara never asked of what Pein was up to, & he never question him. But this time he himself could only wonder what was going on in that head.


	2. Chapter 2

Pein leaned against the doorway of bedroom, as Zetsu cleaned the girls wound and sawed it close. "How is she?" He asked

Zetsu stiffened at his voice, had he forgotten he was there this whole time? The Venus fly trap man gently took her wrist and felt at her pulse. "Her heart beat is stabilized, I believe she will be okay, just make sure she isn't put under any stress it could be very harmful for her." The white side replied

"When will she awaken?"

"A few more hours." Zetsu replied with his white side.

Sakura let out a moan of displeasure, and Zetsu stiffened.

"Or perhaps she would prefer to wake up now." His Black side said

* * *

Another moan escaped her lips as she tried to open her eyes, there was someone or thing looking down at her, as though she was a science experiment. She was on a very soft bed she could tell that much, although she wasn't covered up, now that she thought about it, she could feel the strings of the bikini top digging into her skin, at least the person was nice enought to remove her high heels. Slowly she opened her eyes, everything was dimmed & the only light source was a few candles, her vision cleared and what she saw made her want to scream.

There looking down at her was none other than Akatsukis one and only cannibalist shinobi Zetsu, the half human, half venus flytrap with the split personality disorder.

" ........oh my god .." Sakura whispered and then it struck her, he was the cannibal the one that disposed of bodies for the Akatsuki, She opened her mouth to scream but he covered her mouth with his gloved hand.

"Shh Shh ....calm down I'm not gonna hurt you." A gentle voice said from his mouth.

"Zetsu." A deep voice said, Sakura looked to her side to see Pein leaning against the door frame calmly staring straight at her.

"Head back to the tower, the two of us have much to discuss here." He continued.

Zetsu let go of Sakura mouth, and looked back down at her, she was a small thing, she looked so scared, so fragile, she didn't fit the profile of a shinobi yet here she was in the hands of her enemies. He didn't know why but for some reason Pein wanted her alive, yet he strictly told him to not tell a soul about her existence, whatever his God was up to he did not want to know, not yet at least.

Right before he had a chance to walk past the dangerous shinobi, said shinobi spoke in a whisper. " Madara will give you a mission that will be in Kaze, before you leave to come back, I want you to make a stop in Suna, get into the files and bring this back (he handed him a picture) try looking under the names Uzumake, Senju, Hatake, & Sabaku, if you can't find the file in there then try Uchiha ..... and don't eat it." He said in the deep unemotional voice of his.

"Hai Pein-sama." Zetsu said before he walked away from the two of them, leaving Sakura alone with one of the strongest and most dangerous of the organization.

Peins eyes never left Sakura form even as he walked closer to crouch beside her, he lifted his hand and she flinched. "I wont hurt." He said gently "Just relax." He said in a gentle whisper as he moved closer and moved her sweat drenched hair out of her face. "Why am I not dead? Why did you save me?" She asked as she closed her eyes and sat up removing his hand from her face.

He held onto her hand and pulled her face closer to his. "Your not dead because Zetsu healed you, Why I kept you alive is because you intrigue me, and finally I know now where you will stand in my life." Pein said as he moved to sit on the bed next to her. Sakura obviously wanted space.

"You didn't let me die because you found a place for me in your life." She said, he nodded as he caressed her cheek.

Sakura wanted to pull away but his grip on her wouldn't allow that. "Where you stand in my life is the only reason why your alive right now." He whispered as he crawled on top of her.

She was in a dangerous situation, she had used up all her chakra trying to runaway from all of them the first time, but now she had none, not only that there could be more people in the building, and she didn't know anything about the building itself. Her eyes watered, it seemed as though it was happening again, was there a sign on her that said perfect rape prey?

Pein eyed the woman carefully as she stared at him with terrified eyes, he understood why the position she was in was probably very familiar to the first time, although he wasn't planning on anything of the sort. He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers gently mumbling. "I told you already I'm not gonna hurt you, relax or you could hurt yourself."

He pulled away from her but stayed on top he had already gotten hit twice by her, one his his groins and the other in his face, neither were exactly what he would call weak, shit even Madaras hits were bearable but hers were not. He stared down at her, his eyes slowly went down to her chest to her stomach, her waist, he sucked in a breathe remembering how she had cast that genjutsu on them, remembering how amazing she could make her body move. Now that he looked at her body he realized how fit she truly was, how toned and sculpted her body was, how had that gotten pass any of them?

"I'm not an animal so would you mind and stop looking at me as though I'm your prey." Sakura said

"In a way you are .......an animal of course but that could be said for every human being." Pein replied

"That's not true -

"Yes it is, you've already proven it once, like a mother panther she will do anything in her power to protect her kitten from any harm whatsoever even if that means from the father themselves .... you were willing to die, so Sasuke would not find your son." Pein explained

"Yes but that's different, that's a mothers love not an animals instict -

"But animals can be parents as well ....and they also have it imbedded into their minds to protect their offspring."

"That's not entirely true .....Black widows eat their children."

"But those are insects, when someone compares a human to an animal, they always compare them to a mammal, insects should not even be allowed to have children."

Oh he was good Sakura thought as she meet his stare with her own.

"Will you be getting off me anytime soon? I hate to tell you this but your actually quiet heavy." She said

"But unlike the black panther your not as vicious, you have a softness that can be compared to the white panther." Pein continued.

Sakura stopped in her attempts to get him off to stare at him in utter shock, he thought she was not vicious, he was either crazy or dumb not to realize who exactly he was talking about.

* * *

Genma walked through the club waiting for Kakashi to come back with some kind of explanation, he stopped and stared at the five women that were hung in the front of the long thick black curtain, only one was missing.

"Genma, we found her pack." Kotetsu said as he walked over to his captain.

Genma took the bag and looked through it finding that one thing the pink haired mother always carried was not there anymore. "her picture is missing." He said as placed the pack in one of the duffel bags.

A poof was heard next to him and he turned to find Kakashi talking to one of his dogs, with Sai, and Yamato on his side.

"So Kakashi any clue on what went wrong here?" Genma asked

"Someone broke out of the genjutsu Sakura had most likely cast. my guess was that it was either Madara or Pein." Kakashi said as he reached into the duffel bag and pulled out Sakuras pack. he opened it and pulled out her bandanna style headband.

"So they were caught by the art of surprise, but where's her body then?" Yamato asked

Kakashi turned around and called over Kiba, the dog boy hurriedly went over to the men in charge of all this. "We need you to follow her scent, your nose is stronger than any of my dogs." The copy-nin said as he handed Kiba the headband

"Were on finding her body right now." Kakashi said as he turned back around to Genma and the rest.

Genma only nodded and looked back to the womens body."Somebody cut them down." He said as heturned away from the sight.

"......And send news to their families." He said

"Hold on Genma allow me to inform Naruto of Lady Hinata, & Tsunade-himes deaths." Kakashi said

The captain the group nodded his head in understanding, Kakashi knew Hinata and Tsunade the best out of everyone, and seeing as Naruto was the Rokudaime now, it would not look good if some messenger was sent to him informing him about his wifes, and his mothers deaths.

"You think Sakkura got away?" A female voice said

Genma turned to find Shizune walking towards him her eyes were red from all the crying she had been doing. "It's possible, but we'll see what Kiba brings back in order to make a real statement on her."

Shizune nodded. "Should I inform Kazekage-sama?" She asked

"No Hokage-sama will most likely do that .....although I will be sending him a letter telling him to put men around Kiseki." Genma replied

Shizune eyes widened in horror "Why did something happen?" She asked

He nodded again. "His picture was nowhere to be found in her pack, and we all know that Sakura would not leave that picture behind no matter what, well unless she absoluetly had to but then she's hide it somewhere where they couldn't find it."

"Pakkun said that there was more than one scent on her pack ..... different than all the others." Kakashi said

"Do we know who's scent it is?" Sai asked

"No doubt her pack was thrown onto the table where everyone could see it, that's not something Sakura would ever do." Kotetsu said

"That means they found it, and the picture of Kiseki." Yamato said

"That's exactly why I wont someone to inform the Kazekage of this I'm positive he'll know what to do." Genma said through gritted teeth.

"There was a strong male scent on her pack, it was not an Uchihas scent I can say that much but something else, it was a strong scent, but it did not give off anything threatening." Pakkun said

"That would most likely be Peins scent if anything." Genma said

A poof was heard abd Kiba appeared, he handed Shizune a sample of what looked like blood. "There's alot more where that came from, I tracked that scent to the middle of the town." He said

Shizune hands glowed with chakra as she examined the blood, she gasped as she realized where this blood came from specifically. "This is Sakuras but ...... this is blood directly from her heart." She said

"A strike to the heart would kill her instantly. Did you fond anything else Kiba?" Kakashi said

"Hai, many scents were found with hers, although her scent and to others took off towards the west while the others went east." Kiba replied.

"Send Akamaru to show me where these scents were so I can figure out who she was with." Pakkun said as he ran off

Kiba nodded and whistled Akamaru over to them. and spoke into his ears before the giant dog ran off where Pakkun had.

* * *

Sakura watched as Pein moved to open one of the drasseres and pulled out some clothes. "You should change, night will be coming soon, and it gets cold here fast." Pein said as he handed her the garments.

"I have to be returning soon, so I'll just let you know that you can walk around all you want, but you can't leave this house for anything, you must stay inside at all times for your own sake." He continued.

"Why? why are you allowing me free reign when I'm your captive?" Sakura asked

Pein sighed as he crouched before her again. "Your are no captive, actually if you wish to leave you may, although ANBU are probably all over the strip club, and are presuming you dead as we speak, if you were to even run back to them, they would never believe you to be the real Haruno Sakura, and on top of that you'd never be able to see your son ever again."

"What do you mean I wont be able to see my son ever again?"

"Zetsu has a mission to Kaze tomorrow, before he comes back from that mission I told him to stop by Suna to pick up your son and bring him here .... unless you'd prefer Sasuke and Madara getting there hands on him and using him for power."

Sakuras eyes widened considerably in shock, this man was protecting her and her son from Madara and Sasuke. "I thought you were on their side."

"I am, but I have plans of my own as well, and that's where you come in...... you see I cannot reproduce, so if ever Madara in the future disposed of me, I would have no one to follow in my footsteps and take vengence on my death, but you .....you have a child, a child that is still quiet young, a child that is still capable of being molded to my likings and be brought up as my own." Pein explained

Sakura narrowed her eyes "You will never go near my so-

"Who would you prefer to raise him? The Kazekage? I highley doubt he likes you that much to raise a child of yours that is not his, no matter how much he claimed to be in love with you. And I know that you wont want Madara to raise him, the boy will end up much worse than Itachi was, and Itachi was taken under his wing at thirteen. Sasuke however will not even try to raise the boy, he'll merely pass him to Madara ......I however don't mind much of raising him I do need an heir badly." Pein said as he stood up walking towards the door he stopped and looked back at her.

"Since I saved you this means your indebted to me, and so that is why you will be my wife (Sakuras eyes widened again) I need a queen to rule beside me when this is all over, you are the perfect candidate for such a position and I will have you." Pein said before he walked away dodging a glass cup that hit the wall on his side and shattered.

"LIKE HELL I WILL!" Sakura screamed as she watched him shut the door, she heard footsteps then a door slam shut, she was now all alone

* * *

Pein walked through the downfall of the pouring rain, he turned around & looked at the once small little shack, he wondered if Tsunade had ever told her young apprentice of when she and her old teammates came to Amegakure for the war, or about the things that happened in the little shack they had stayed in. It wouldn't matter she's probably realize that the clothes he had handed her had been at one time worn by the slug hime, Jiraiya had kept them and Orochimarus belongings as well, he never knew exactly why.

He turned around to and walked away, it would seem that he'd have to work on her, he didn't want a depressed queen, no he couldn't allow such a thing. She was his only source to having an heir and she was strong, beautiful, intelligent, the very thing he's been looking for to launch his new strategy, Madaras plan was now completely ruined with the fact that every original, qualified member was deceased.

Zetsu was the only other member he could really trust seeing as everyone kept the away from the monstrosity, and he was much more loyal to him that he was to Madara, which was very good for him.

* * *

Shizune stared at the letter that had been written to the Kazekage, the red head would be so heartbroken by the news of Sakuras death, she could only imagine what was going on through his head right now, they had sent out the letter to him about his sisters death a few hours ago. Poor boy, a lover, and a sister gone in one day, it was a curse, having to loose so many people in their lives.

She knew what she was feeling, she knew she wouldn't last long, she would break, she knew it. She watched as they zipped up Tsunades body lifting her up and carrying her off; not long at all til it all settled in her head, her uncle, then her older sister, then her baby sister, it wasn't fair at all. Nobody deserved so much suffering, this probably wasn't even half of what Sasuke had felt when his clan was wiped out, not even a pin drop if what he had felt when Itachi had died.

She sighed as she slid down the wall, life wasn't fair at all, life as a shinobi was not a life anyone should want, perhaps this was the real reason Tsunade had left her village, gotten into gambling, & drinking, she wanted to be normal.

Too bad once you graduate from the academy there is no normal life ahead for you.

* * *

**_For the little bit of people that reviewed my story here you go, a second part like you asked. Sorry if it's not as long as the other was._**

**emitti**

kitten652

bellacullen3

poket

Gobi5no5Houkou

SakuraXSasuke121

itasakusasusakugirl

_**Thanks for the reviews. and don't forget to review on this one.**_

_**Midori**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Shhhhep**

The shoji screen screeched as a woman with long pick hair clad in only a white towel slid the screen open, Her feet hit the cold cherry wood floor and she hissed at the cold contact & to make matters worse her hair was dripping wet and making her freeze. The damn man wasn't kidding when he said it got cold at night, walking towards the bed she looked at the ensemble the man had handed her; it was not the sort of outfit she'd ever seen. An Ivory dress thats top part would cover her breast completely .....in an asymmetrical way the right side was dropped down to the middle of the upper arms while the sleeves covered all the way down it looked as though she'd never see her hands when she slipped into it. Short was for sure it would only cover down to her upper thighs but of course it didn't show anything or more so nothing would be seen seeing as there were nice little white stretch shorts to go beneath it.

And it seemed he'd stopped by real quick and left as soon as he came because those very pretty and expensive looking boots were not there when she decided to jump into the shower. Black suede four inch heeled thigh long boots with black fur trimming and back laced laid next to the pretty outfit. They even looked like the right size ..... she'd always loved shoes ever since she could remember. She wanted to run and try them on but knowing that that man had got them was enough for her to keep away.

Besides she needed to do something with her hair before she even thought of dressing, she sighed it truly was much too cold right now. Her hair was dripping wet and with the thickness and the length it would take hours to air dry. Which only left her with one option, cutting her hair ..... again.

She frowned at the thought of cutting off her long pretty uniquely colored luscious hair, she had grown it out when she was pregnant with Kiseki. Why did she keep it long when she knew that that father of his liked long hair? Simple it was because it wasn't for him, it was for her, because in all reality she actually liked her hair long she liked to play with her hair, put it up in pretty styles, brush it, feel it tickle against her skin when she was training ..... Now she was just procrastinating because she didn't want too loose her precious locks.

She looked to the ground and found that even though he'd come back and left all in the same half hour, he never once thought about cleaning up the broken glass. What was it about men and cleaning? She didn't need to know but it was getting very, very, very, aggravating. It was also a good thing as well, she knew that the orange haired shinobi wasn't foolish enough, or thought himself soooo much stronger than her seeing as he didn't leave any weapons lying around the place. That meant that he knew she was strong enough to fight back, this lightened up her mood quiet nicely.

Moving towards the shattered glass Sakura picked up a large piece and examined it, this would kill her palms, but it had to be done, she walked back into the bathroom and looked at stared at her reflection. Pink waist length hair, her pink waist length hair was about too be cut chopped off. Picking up the piece of glass she closed her dough green eyes and took a deep breath, then exhaled, she opened her eyes only too scream in fright.

There standing behind her was none other than the orange haired Akatsuki member Pein staring down at her with the most indescribable look in his eyes.

The glass that was cutting into her flesh slipped out of her hand, hitting the cream marbled sink and shattering into even smaller pieces.

"I do hope I didn't scare you." Pein said as he took a step closer to her.

Sakura turned around quickly and glared at him. "You don't just walk into bathrooms without knocking first!" She hissed out as she took a step towards him and poked him in the chest.

He quirked a brow at her and grabbed her finger that she had poked his chest with. "Forgive me .... but the door was open." He said as he turned her hand palm up & examined the cut that the glass made.

"Besides it was a good thing I came in seeing as you were about too kill yourself." He continued

That made Sakura want to laugh, the fact that he thought she was about to attempt suicide, she was not going to do that, killing herself would merely make the problems worse.

"I wasn't going to kill myself I was about to cut my hair." She replied

He never looked away from her cut. "Is that so .... don't cut it too short, I don't like short hair." Pein said as he let go of her hand and reached into his cloak. Pulling out a kunai and handing it too her, Sakura stared at the metal weapon in his hands, carefully she reached for it, slowly slipping it out of his hand.

"You know I can kill you with this right?" She said as she stared at the kunai.

"I'd like too see you try." Pein said as he took another step towards her, she took a step back, and he took another step forward, she took another hitting the counter as she did so, another step made by him. Now she was trapped between the sinks counter & his very much intimidating body.

"Are you trying to scare me or is this how you plan to rape me?" Sakura asked a bit too shaky

Pein lifted her face, his hand then dropped to the kunai, sliding it out of her hand, then he slid his hands and arms beneath her underarms the cold metal hitting her skin caused her to gasp. She closed her eyes waiting for him to make some kind of move. He grabbed her hair at the bottom and the only thing Sakura heard was a kunai sliding across her hair.

She opened her eyes and looked straight into the labyrinth of grey, they had an amused look in them. Then she felt it the tips of her hairs tickling her upper back where the bottom of her scapula was located. She quickly turned around and looked into the mirror and gasped, her hair, her beautiful hair had been chopped off .... sort of. Yet the length he had cut it was still good enough.

Arms tightened around her waist & she remembered that she was still in his hold. "Like I said I don't like short hair." Pein whispered in her ear. She stared at their reflection in the mirror as he placed his chin on her shoulder.

"Don't you think we look perfect together?" He asked as he stared at her through their reflection.

She said nothing as she continued to stare at their reflection. "All I ask from you is that you love me in return, love me as much as you love _our_ son." He continued

That threw her out of her trance, pretty gem stained eyes narrowed at the audacity of the man whom held her. She grabbed his hands and ripped them off of her waist, pushing him away from her.

"It's unfortunate but there will never be a time in my life that any man will ever get the same amount of love & attention as _my_ son does. Further more I hate too tell you this but he is not your son he's mine, so do not try too even think you can call him yours!" Sakura nearly yelled as she pushed him out of the bathroom, slamming the door shut as she did so, she slid down it as she allowed her tears to fall.

She couldn't believe it, she didn't want too believe it, it wasn't fair at all not one bit. Yet it was no bad dream, she could not pinch her skin and wake up in her bed, in her small one bedroom apartment, with her Kiseki in her arms. The man who actually wanted Kiseki as their own was no one she knew, or worked with, it was not her red headed lover, no it was her enemy. A man who wanted world domination, controlled the most atrocious men, was said to be the most narcissistic man, that thing in the other room wanted to be the father her son didn't have.

If ever she made it out of this place alive she was definitely going to take an extreamly long vacation.

* * *

Shinzune watched as Gaara threw a katana at the wall it was painfully obvious that the red head was pissed off at the depressing news of Sakuras death. He'd raced his way all the way here just to get Temari's body, only to have to find out that the woman, the only woman he'd ever meet that didn't want him for his name, money, or his political position was just deemed K.I.A. ... it was just too sad too watch.

"Kazekage-sama please violence is no issue at the moment." The blonde Hokage said

Her attention then turned to Naruto, the Rokudaime Hokage, he was doing such a good job at holding his anger & tears in check, she envied him.

"I don't see Hokage-sama how you are capable of keeping calm in such a situation." Gaara hissed out.

"I'm keeping calm because I know we'll get the Akatsuki & we'll make sure that when they're burning in hell they will know never too touch anybody we love." Naruto said

" ...... THEY KILLED YOUR WIFE NARUTO, THE MOTHER OF YOUR CHILDEREN! THEY KILLED MY SISTER & THEY KILLED SAKURA YOUR BESTFRIEND, MY LOVER, YOUR SISTER!" Gaara screamed out finally.

That popped a vein on Narutos forehead perhaps it hadn't sinked in until now that this was real.

" ....I know." Naruto whispered.

It was at that moment in time did those ignoramus elders of Konoha decide to make their presence known. "Hokage-sama, Kazekage-same I believe we have more important discussions to speak of." Homura Mitokado said

"Yes discussions like what too do with Uchiha Kiseki?" Koharu Utatane continued on.

Shizune lifted a brow, this was not good, these two elders may have been idiots when it came too decisions but they were smart when it came too choosing the time & place when it came to manipulating others. With the way Gaara & Narutos minds were working right now they both could agree to anything, whether the topic was logical or illogical.

"What about Kiseki-kun?" Kakashi asked.

She sighed for a moment she had forgotten that he was in the room with them.

"It will be hard to say this but first think about this, with the picture gone & nowhere to be fond it only points to the fact that Akatsuki knows of him, & because he's soo young being only two years old, it would be fairly easy too shape him into what they want; they could make him believe that it was Konoha that was the reason for his mothers death, he could be a force to be reckoned with especially since Haruno-sans perfect chakra control was passed down to him." Utatane said

"That's only if they get to him, besides he doesn't only have Uchiha blood in him he does have Sakuras blood as well, and she not only passed down her chakra control to him but she also passed down her will of fire to him, Kiseki is smart even at the age of two he knows right from wrong just like his mother does." Shizune defended

"Shizune-san we all know that Uchiha Sasukes blood is the dominant side of Kisekis , other than his eye color everything else was passed down from Sasuke indicating that the fathers blood dominated over the mothers." Homura said

"That's on his outside, he's all Sakura on the inside!" Shizune argued back.

"And look how far she was willing to go for him Shizune." Kakashi interfered.

Shizune turned around too look at the masked nin leaning against the wall staring directly at her. "When she was twelve she was willing to leave with him just to be with him ..... Kiseki could possibly be just as nieve as she." He continued.

She turned too look at the red headed Kazekage only to have him look away from her, it was a known fact that even though he had fallen for the beautiful pink haired kunoichi, he'd never actually had wanted Kiseki. Only beacause Kiseki was not his child but a child of another mans.

"What do you propose we do then?" Naruto asked quietly.

* * *

"SASUKE-KUN!!!!" Came a squeel as the large double doors opened revealing a red headed woman in her early twenties.

Sasuke sat back in his chair on the long rectangular table he grabbed the sake bottle and sipped a bit more as he watched the red head walk over.

"Sasuke-kun how could you have a child with another woman?!" Karin cried as she ran to hug him closely to her small chest.

"Karin let go of the man your going to cause him to suffocate seeing as you have no breast and all he's going to breath in is the material your jacket is made up of." A scratchy male voice said as they also walked into the room.

Thankfully for Sasuke he was released because of the white haired mans appearance.

"Sasuke-kun please tell me why! Am I not good enough for you?!" Karin continued to cry as she fell to the floor cringing to Sasukes jacket.

"Karin my patience is wearing thin with these little antics of ours if you will please stop talking for only a moment." Sasuke said softly as he pried the womans hands off his cloak.

"Yes Karin leave the man alone." The white haired man said.

"Suigetsu I can say the same too you." Sasuke said as he fixed him with a glare.

Even after being taken under Uchiha Madaras wing & staying under his guidance for the last seven years those two still didn't change, not one bit, in strength yes, but in the mind they didn't, not even a little bit of change.

Sasuke sighed as he got up from the chair and walked away from the table, walking passed Suigetsu & walking out of the room. he rubbed his temples as he walked through the dark hallway. Stopping only when he saw a familiar orange mask a few feet away from him.

"Ah Sasuke just who I was looking for." Madara said as he watched him.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked as he stared up at the elder Uchiha.

" Why don't we take a walk." Madara said

"If this is about that kid then we can have this conversation right here." Sasuke said

" Aint it funny just yesterday I was trying to get you too elope with Karin-san and now here we are trying to get you too be more enthusiatic about founding your son ...... I must say it I now understand why you didn't want a child with Karin-san especially when there was a beautiful flower in Konoha in your mind everyday." Madara said

"I had forgot she even existed." Sasuke replied simply

Madara tilted his head in curiosity "Is that so? .... I don't believe you are telling the truth Sasuke even I don't think I could forget a gorgeous girl like that, to tell the truth I'm envious that you were even acquainted with such a unique beauty." Madara said

Sasuke lifted a brow Madara was up to something, but what could it be ........ What would he want Sakuras body for?

"You can't resurrect her & use her too rebuild the Uchiha clan." Sasuke said

"But Sasuke the child looked absolutely perfect, just think how many more she could pop out." Madara said

"Madara I can already tell that that is not the only reason you want her body, & I wont allow you too use her as a fuck doll either."

Sasuke brushed passed the older shinobi only for the man to grab his shoulder, causing Sasuke to unconsciously activate his Mangekyo Sharingan. Madara turned him around roughly too face him.

"Who says you have any right too tell me what I can & can't do hmm? If my memory serves correct you did say you had forgotten she existed meaning that she does not belong to you ...... you left her wide open my dear Sasuke & I will have her & she will bend to my every desire." Madara hissed out.

Sasuke grabbed Madaras gloved hand painfully as he toke it off his shoulder. "I was her first Madara meaning I have all right too say what goes on with her corpse, she was my teammate, and a good colleague of mine, you will not dig up her body, & you will not touch her body." Sasuke growled out.

"We'll see my dear Sasuke." Madara said as he pulled away from Sasuke.

Sasuke watched as Madara disappeared from sight too allow himself to calm down, Madara was down right sick in the head, wanting too resurrect Sakuras body too use her as a sex slave. Then make her pop some more Uchihas out for the bastard, one was enough for her not too mention she was dead at least they could do was let the girl rest in peace.

He wouldn't be able too sleep unless he knew Pein disposed of the body properly, since he had a feeling Zetsu didn't do the disposing this time. He would have too go back to the sight when he knew it was cleared out too see what happened to the body for himself, because even Pein was someone he shouldn't have trusted with Sakura. He'd seen the way he'd been staring at her on the rooftops & it wasn't good, god only knew that Pein actually seemed like the type of fuck a dead corpse if given a beautiful one.

* * *

Pein walked back into the small room just in time too watch Sakura walk out of the bathroom still clad in the white towel, how badly & so close he was too losing himself just a while ago, wanting to bend her over the sink then & there. He looked at her heart shaped face & noticed that she cut side bangs on the right side of her face, covering her right eye just a little, but still enough too see the feminine shape & green color of the eye.

He walked further into the room and watched as she picked up the outfit he'd handed her.

"I hope it fits it's the only thing I could find that might actually be your size." He said as he walked further into the room & sat down on the futon.

She walked away with the clothing & shut the bathroom door. He sighed as he leaned his head against the wall crossing his legs as he waited for her too come out, he wondered what it was she was mad about, many women in this town would die to be in her position, would kill too have him call their children his, would slaughter thousands just to be held the way he just held her. Then again she was not any women from this town at all, he looked at the bathroom door, no she was not she was much better than what this place had to offer, she just needed time to adjust to everything. When the adjustment was complete then he could commence his true plans for the world.

He was thrown out of his thoughts when the door opened and Sakura walked out, it seemed that the waist area had been too big for her seeing as she'd tore a good size off the sleeves using the material as a belt for herself. He took a deep breath and exhaled loudly as she moved to sit at the edge of the bed, the dress was perfect for her it showed off everything but nothing at the same time, causing his imagination to go absolutely wild. It was a bit short but that was fine, because she had the small white shorts beneath that .... how he wanted to just grab her and roll her beneath him, rip the shorts off & take her then.

"I can feel you staring at me." She said as she turned around too look at him

He smirked at least she was honest in what she was feeling. "It's too hard not too stare your quiet a beauty, and that dress only makes you look more ....ravishingly ethereal." He replied as he took his head off the wall and leaned forward.

He could swear that her cheeks darkened a bit at the compliment. "Ravishingly ethereal huh?" She asked

"Hai."

"Ravishingly short for ravishing, which is short for ravish ..... which definition are you using exactly?" She asked

"All of them, I wont lie too you it's very tempting too have my way with you right now, although I want you happy so I'll wait until you want me too take you." He replied

She looked as though she was stunned by his reply. " ........ Well at least you're an honest kidnapper, you surely don't beat around the bush." She said as she turned away from him.

Peins smirk widened as he moved to hold he her in his arms, she did not protest either because she was mentally exhausted & did not want too fight or, she understood what was going on.

"I don't wish to begin our marriage on nothing but lies so we might as well keep to the truth." He said

"Our marriage ....... you really need help." Sakura said as she broke free from his embrace as she stood up too face him.

"No you will be my wife & you will do it willingly & you will do it out of love." Pein said as he stood up as well.

"You can't force a person to love you, then you wont have them, you'll have the person you created which is completely idiotic since you could just find the person that fits the description of this dream woman of yours."

"You wont be forced to love me, in time it will happen one way or another." Pein said as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her forward

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news but these plans always fail in one way or another." Sakura bit back.

"No not this plan, because I know you will fall for me, your son is your strength, but he's also your weakness, he'll be the reason why you'll fall in love with me." Pein said calmly.

"Oh now I wont." Sakura said

"Yeah you will, because now that you know you will you'll try too stop yourself which will cause you too see only the good sides of me, and the bad sides you'll always find a logical & heartfelt explanation for." Pein continued.

" ...... Wow the rumors were true, you truly are full of yourself." Sakura said as she tried to pry away from the man, he spun her around throwing her onto the futon, her body missing the heeled boots by half a foot.

She sat up on her elbows, and he got on his knee grabbing the boots off the bed, he picked one up and undid the laces that were on the back.

"Why did you paint your nails black?" He asked out of nowhere.

Sakura watched as Pein placed the boot down and grabbed her foot examining it like he'd never seen one before, it was actually quiet a laughable seen.

"Why did you?" Sakura rounded the question on him.

"I did not paint them, no one did, it was the rings that did the coloring, it's a symbol indicating that the ring connected to us until we die." Pein said as he let go of her foot and slid on the boot.

Sakura bit her lip all he was doing was placing a boot on her, a mid thigh high boot, & yet the way he was sliding his hand against her skin as he also lid the boot on was just such a good feeling. She hadn't felt such a thing in soo many months, yes she was technically involved romantically with Gaara but those feelings for him had dissipated the moment he confessed his disliking for Kiseki. Why she stayed with him after that was a question even she couldn't answer, & she didn't care to answer it either.

He tightened the laced making sure they were tight but loose enough to where she was able to breath, knotting them before he moved to the left foot doing it the same way as he did the left foot. Never in Sakuras life had she thought that putting on shoes could be such a sensual act, wait .... no she was not thinking this way, he must of put her in some kind of genjutsu! ......

_'Shit' _Sakura thought as she remembered the fact that he was one of Jiraiyas students, meaning that Jiraiya most likely didn't teach them much on gengutsu seeing as the man had not been good at it himself.

"So why did you paint your nails black?" He repeated his previous question as he finished knotting her laces, looking back up at her when he did finish.

"Did it catch your attention in the bar?" She asked back.

"Everything about you caught my attention during that moment, everything about you has my attention at this moment." Pein said as he crawled onto the bed and straddled her hips.

"Wow just wow, I'm flattered but don't you think I'm a bit too young for you?" Sakura asked bewildered at where this was going.

"Age is nothing but a meaningless number with us gods." Pein said as he stared straight into her pretty green eyes.

He truly was good at getting her into a daze, but he was even better at throwing her out of that amazing stupor. Sakuras eyes narrowed as she accumulated chakra into her hands, placing them on Peins shoulders. She flipped their positions to where she was the one now straddling his waist, and she could swear that she saw bafflement in his eyes before he allowed the emotion to disappear and be replaced with mirth.

"You are not a god, from what I can tell your nothing more than an exceedingly haughty egotistical personification." She hissed out, squeaking when Pein grabbed her around the waist and flipping her back onto her back.

He wore the most smugish smirk she'd ever seen in her entire lifetime as he spoke that she just wanted too slap it off his face. "If I am such a thing then tell me since you think you know it all ...... is this or is it not my real body?" He asked as he kept that smirk in place.

That made her shut her mouth & actually think about the question, she wasn't quiet sure herself if that was his real body or not since supposedly no one had seen him in actual person until a little bit after Uchiha Itachi was announced dead by that Zetsu guy ...s, thing, plant-person ...people. Still though was it or was it not, it was possible she did remember seeing it fighting Tsunade long ago, and the other bodies she'd seen with his dojutsu kept protecting just this one, so it must have been. She remembered over hearing Tsunade & Jiriya speaking about three orphans in Ame and how the some dark haired boy had the Rinnegan. Looking at his face she tried too look for any indication of hair coloring or some type of jutsu that made the hair that color, none were seen. Then how was it that he had the Rinnegan, how was it any of those bodies had the Rinnegan ......

"Figured it out yet?" Pein asked as his thumb traced her bottom lip, he sighed as he let go of her face. "What are you?" Sakura asked in a whispered voice.

"What I am is actually what I told you, I am god." He said as he leaned his forhead against hers.

At that moment Sakura realized something, something she never thought was possible seeing as no man was capable of it, what was it that was so crazy?

Her boots were the perfect size.

* * *

Shizune gasped at what had just been said, she looked around the room to find nobody fighting back nobody arguing with what was just said. How could they just allow such a horrible thing to be done?

She dropped to her knees and bowed, never before had she done, not even when Tsunade was still in term. "Hokage-sama please I beg of you don't do this, he's just a toddler, barely beginning to walk, talk, he barely beginning to live." She cried

"It does not matter I've made up my mind." Naruto said

"PLEASE! DON'T BE SUCH A HYPOCRITE KISEKI HAS DONE NOTHING WRONG EVER, HE'S A CHILD, NO CHILD DESERVES SUCH A FATE!!!" She screamed back the room went even more qiet than it had been before.

"Shizune look at me." Naruto said quietly.

Looking up she found that when she meet his eyes there was absolutely nothing there, had someone known that the five praised kunoichis of the five nations would have died trying too take out Akatsuki no one would have sent them out on such a mission. Perhaps they would still be there, laughing together at something stupid, she, Sakura, & Tsunade could be at the bar drinking sake, Sakura would be visiting from Suna & she'd be babysitting Kiseki while said pink haired girl helped Tsunade out at the hospital. Too bad they had never beemn warned cause now everyone was in a mess, and Kiseki ......... just the thought of her nephew made her want too scream & kill the elders at the same time.

"Hokage-sama she called you a hypocrite she should be punished for such a crime." Utatane said

"The penalty for such an act is death, A slice to the neck by the Hokages katana." Homaru continued on.

That made her snap and she jumped at the two elders only to have Kakashi catch her before she could do any kind of damage. The copy nin held her hands behind her back as he kept her detained and she panted from the rage & fustration that was boiling under her skin.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Naruto yelled.

His yell made her body freeze and her heart jump out of her body. "Hokage-sama if I must say Shizune-san has done no real damage, & as far as I know she's never done anything wrong until now, her penalty shouldn't be so high." Garra interferred.

"Kazekage-sama has a very good point Hokage-sama." Kakashi said frm behind her.

"This is true ........ Chinen Shizune I hereby exile you from Hi no Kuni & Kaze no Kuni, further more any attempts to make contact with anyone from said countries will put you in the bingo book and we will not hesitate then to bring you back & have you executed. You have twenty minutes to get your things & get out." Naruto said as he spun his chair around to face the village.

"Your twenty minutes starts now." Naruto continued.

Kakashi let go of Shizune and she walked back slowly until she was out of the office, this was really happening she was being kicked out of both countries, not being allowed to converse with any of her colleagues. She was going to have to make a stop in Suna though.

There was no way anyone would touch a hair on Kiseki never as long as she was alive, she would protect Sakuras only child.

* * *

"Hokage-sama a message from the Raikage of Kumogakura has flown in." A messenger said as they ran into the office

"Let me see." Naruto said as he stretched his arm out and grabbed it from the younger male.

Once the scroll was open Naruto scanned it's contents his eyes widening at what was written, the elders, Kakashi, and Garra were still in the office.

"What does it say Hokage-sama?" Kakashi asked

Naruto said nothing as he put the scroll down folding his hands together and closing his eyes in thought. "It's a sort of temporary peace treaty made for Suna, Konoha & Kumo." He replied stoically.

"What do you mean by temporary?" Garra asked

"Temporary meaning not permanant."

"Why would they ask for such a thing?"Utatane asked

"Because without a peace treaty they wont be allowed to be in the lands of Kaze & Hi countries." Naruto replied as he opened his eyes and looked around the room.

"Why would they want permission in our countries?" Homaru asked

"Not only for them but also for us to be able to go into Kaminari no Kuni, they are asking us to help them with a search." Naruto explained

"What is it they want help looking for? ......or who is it they're looking for Naruto?" Garra asked

Naruto face set into a grim expression. "The Raikage wants us too help him in the search of Akatsuki ..... or more importantly he wants Uchiha Sasuke & Uchiha Madaras head on a platter & served to him .... and he wants our help in doing that." He said

"He has my permission." Garra said

"Yes mine as well .........Kakashi get all Jounin & ANBU together and let them know that in six hours they will need to be ready for the hunt of Akatsuki, & for the execution of Uchiha Sasuke & the one they know as Tobi." Naruto announced as he stood up and turned around to look out the large windows.

"And Kakashi make sure to spread the word Uchiha Kiseki has been killed." Naruto said before he closed his eyes and leaned against the cool glass.

"Hai Hokage-sama." Kakashi said before he left the room.

* * *

Thanks for my awesome reviews sorry for such a long wait I've been pretty busy here, and as for some of my other stories .......I got writers block on the chapter I'm working on for Call him mine .... & Eternal flame I'm trying to find the flash drive cause I lost it, Oh and also Confrontation is being written as well right now ..... whoever came up with the idea of tabs is so cool.

Any ways thanks for all the good reviews.

**bellacullen3**

**Usagi no Hana - this is being continued & made into a full story  
**

**kitten652**

**Diffrent kind of Crack Dealer - your not rude I've had worst critics before  
**

**Gobi5no5Houkou**

**emitti - call him mine is going to be done as soon as I get over my writes block.**

Oh yeah they've never said Shizunes full name so i just came up with one as you can tell ummmm any questions you have I'll be glad to aswer

Midori


	4. Chapter 4

_Sixteen hours later......_

Peins eyes snapped open, pink was the first thing he saw and for a moment he had forgotten where he was, putting a few inches between him and the pink luscious hair he came too find that he was holding his future queen. And she was fast asleep, her breathing steady, his arm was around her waist, her hand was entangled with his. He hadn't even remembered falling asleep, and he definitely didn't remember her falling asleep either. Although he couldn't care less at the moment, he was comfortable, and he could finally look at her clearly, without her face scrunching up in anger, or her moving around so much.

Yes he had chosen right, Sakura truly was beautiful, her hair was truly the color of cherry blossoms, well he did see a few white hairs but not many, but he knew that was probably from her being a single mother for so long. Then there was her skin, Konoha women were renowned for their unique beauty, each woman looked different, you could never mistake them for someone else. Sakura had cherry blossom hair and tanned skin, but it wasn't a bronze tan or a sun kissed tan but it was more like pink gold, the pink was the under notes while the gold was the top notes, it was the most amazing tan he'd ever seen because it was one of a kind and he knew there would never be another woman with the skin tone she had. A wide forehead but it suited her, perfectly trimmed pink brows, her lashes were no longer in that thick black paint but were their natural light pink, a button nose, well defined cheekbones, and then her lips, they were shaped perfectly plump and the color was naturally pink.

Her face was perfect and so was her body, her breast were a nice small c-cup, with a nice tiny toned waist that just happened too have a belly piercing. Her hips were nice because it proved that she had carried a child at one time, they were baby hips no they hadn't been natural but when she gained them she probably didn't realize how perfect they were on her. Her ass wasn't huge but it wasn't small either it was actually a good size and it as well was all muscle, and very toned and he didn't even need too see her naked too tell that she didn't have any stretch marks left from her pregnancy. Thighs were toned. legs smooth flawless, not long but not little, and he could see in the calves that she worked them out good, her feet were child like because they were so small she was a size five that was small for a woman, usually woman with that size foot were at the tallest of four-ten but she was at the most a five-three, but it didn't matter because she looked even better with her tiny feet with black toe colored nails.

Even her hands were small but they were extremely soft and he knew for a fact that those little things attached to her little wrist were her most dangerous weapon. Everything about this woman was amazing and he knew that once he got her son here he was going to be able to have her where he wanted her, well at least he'd begin to drag her in. And then she'd be all his, with that he would be able to start his plans.

His thumb began to warm up and in an instant he knew that Madara, Konan, or Zetsu were summoning him, he sighed softly as he sat up and criss crossed his leg, he was just enjoying looking at the woman of his future and they decide to bother him. If only the world could freeze in time and just for once focus on the things he liked without being disturbed by anyone or thing.

He did the proper hand seals and in the blink of an eye his body fell into a meditative state while his mind was transported too a cave, too find a certain cannibal waiting for him.

"Why have you summoned me Zetsu?" He asked boredly, he too tell the truth never minded showing the two toned man how he was feeling.

"Rumors have spread sir and they've reached all over the five nations." Zetsu replied. Pein lifted a brow.

"What are the rumors that everyone is so interested in?" He asked

"Konoha, Suna, and Kumogakure have teamed up too hunt for the remaining members of Akatsuki." He replied

If possible Peins brow lifted an inch more up his forehead. "Is that so why the sudden charge in action? Is the reality of their most prized kunoichis being killed by us barely hitting them? .....No it's something else, something must have happened in order for Kumo to participate as well ...Zetsu what is the motive?" Pein asked

"For Konoha we killed four; well in their eyes five of their best kunoichi, while with Suna we killed the Godaimes Kazekages older sister and lover, and Kumo has finally decided that they wish too make the Uchiha clan be wiped off the earth completely, and with that means Akatsuki altogether." Zetsu exclaimed.

Pein laughed and it was a laugh that could make Kami no Shi himself piss his pants, so dark, and powerful, it was the only reason why Zetsu loved the god.

"Very well then I'll pass on the word too Madara." Pein said before his body begin too flicker.

"Pein-sama there is more." Zetsu said

The flickering stopped and Pein for a moment couldn't help but be curious, there was another rumor, was this weeks last events truly that astonishing.

"Tell me." Pein ordered

"Uchiha Kiseki has been killed." Zetsu replied

Peins eyes darkened, that was impossible Konoha was always known for it's good natures and kind people, why kill a toddler that has done nothing wrong? No the child was alive, this rumor was merely made up too lure the two Uchihas out. But there was a slight chance that they were going too if the Kazekage and the Hokage were easily persuaded too help in the annihilation of Akatsuki by the Raikage then he had the worst feeling that the idiot elders would easily convince the two strong Kages too kill the boy, for fear that if Madara ever got a hold of him he could easily pin Sakuras _death _on Konoha and Suna. Creating a monster.

"How much longer are you going too be?" Pein asked

"It's unfortunate but I have another two days too go." Zetsu replied evenly.

Two days meaning he was going too have too do it himself cause within those two days the child could be killed. "Very well then Zetsu I'll take on the light mission instead." He said

"I understand forgive me for failing you." Zetsu said with a bow.

"Don't, there is no reason for you too think you've failed me, we should have seen this coming." Pein said

"Will you tell the others?" Zetsu asked

"Of course I will." Pein said before his body began too flicker again before he was thrown back into his body. And as if on cue he felt the bed shift his hand instantly went straight for the tiny wrist as the woman tried too get away from him.

"Going somewhere?" Pein asked with a lifted brow.

Sakura stared at him with anger and he chuckled. "My dear love go back too sleep, I must return." He said as he uncrossed his legs and stood up grabbing his Akatsuki cloak and putting it on not bothering too button it up.

"You're returning to where?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Back too the tower in the city I may not be back for a few days so please do me a favor and when Zetsu comes do not give him any problems ....he wont try too eat you for fear of the fact that he doesn't want too be killed by me." He replied calmly

"How long will you be gone for?" Sakura asked quietly.

"At the most I would say five straight days, but with the situation it could be eight days." Pein said he understood fully well why she was asking him these things.

She was alone in the world at the moment, she was in alien territory, she had no one other than him too converse with, and she was still a bit shaken from everything else he'd told her.

"Just go back too sleep and while I'm gone I'd like it if you'd catch up on some rest your gonna need it for when I get back."

"Why on earth would I ever-

-Just do it without fighting me, in the end I will win the argument anyways so just go back too sleep." Pein said

Sakuras nose scrunched up in anger and she quickly turned around and pulled the blanket up over her entire body.

"Thank you." Pein said as he walked out of the room.

In the likely hood that the situation worsened he wood have too relocate her as soon as possible. Which would be easy for the fact that there were many places no one in Akatsuki knew of other than him, although to get her their would be the harder part, Madara was going to definitely get suspicious of him after this.

He sighed if all the original members hadn't died then he wouldn't have been forced into this new predicament.

* * *

Sasuke walked through the long empty halls, he'd been in his room debating over going to Konoha too see where Sakura used too live he was positive that Naruto would never allow anyone too get rid of anything of hers. He sighed as he turned the corner only to watch as smoke poofed into the room he waited for the smoke to disappear and when it did it revealed Pein in all his egocentric glory.

"Uchiha." He said as as he nodded his head in greeting at him.

"Pein." Sasuke returned his nod with his own.

It was odd to see Pein just appear out of nowhere, it was even odder too find the man in the tower at all usually he never left his place on the statue and the only other place too find him was in the room where he, Madara, & Konan would discuss whatever they discussed. What did he care though what the guy did in his free time was his business. Sasuke continued his walk down the corridor, it wasn't long until Pein caught up to him, Sasuke sighed the guy was acting very peculiar lately and the fact that he was looking for Madara, like him, meant that something was up.

Sasuke came too the large double doors and pushed them open, founding Madara sitting in his chair at the head of the long rectangular table, relaxing like he had all the time in the world.

"Ah well if it isn't my two favorite people." He said in that fake cheery voice of his.

"Madara I must speak with you in private." Sasuke said as he approached the long table.

"Madara there is some urgent news I need to speak too you about." Pein said from behind him.

"Well ain't I the popular person today ....the two of you are making me feel giddy." Madara said

"Sasuke hold on for a second, urgent news is something that musn't wait." Madara continued on he nodded towards Pein.

"Zetsu has just contacted me, it seems that Konoha & Suna have joined with Kumo to take the remaining of us out." Pein said

"Is that so .... hmmm now they wish to come together eh .... well it seems we'll have to split up again. I suggest we use this as a chance too go out and look for that slithery Hachibi." Madara exclaimed.

"Were do wish for us to go?" Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke you and the rest of you team will be splitting up as well ...... I want Konan with Jugo, she's possibly the only person that can keep him calm, Pein and Zetsu will stay here, Suigetsu and Karin, and you with Kisame." Madara replied

"Where will you be?" Pein asked

"I must go see a man about a horse." Madara said

Sasuke stared at him with a lifted brow, and watched as Pein nodded in acknowledgment, thus meaning that he understood what he was talking about. The two males were quiet odd that was for sure, how Itachi had ever managed to deal with both of them for the long time he had was a complete mystery.

"Very well, when will you all disperse?" Pein asked.

"Two weeks, if we move too fast they'll get suspicious." Madara said, Pein nodded again.

Two weeks, well then, perhaps he'd have time to still go too Konoha. Sasuke thought to himself. If they were going too look for the Hachibi then perhaps during those two weeks he could make a visit too Konoha still.

"Madara would it be okay if I went to Konoha .... I need to see something."

"Then I suggest you leave soon." Pein said bordly

Sasuke lifted a brown. "I was not talking to you." He hissed.

Pein rolled his wrist before he spoke. "Merely saying .....they'll be tearing the place apart soon I believe."

Madara was starring at him in morbid curiosity now. "Why is that?"

Pein turned back to Madara. "Uchiha Kiseki has been killed by Konoha."

Uchiha Kiseki? The two Uchihas minds raced, no such name was known to them, Itachi & Madara had slaughtered the entire clan all but Sasuke, Uchiha Kiseki? Madaras eyes widened when he figured it out.

"They killed the boy?" He asked gently.

"Hai ..... word just got to me." Pein said gently the looks on their faces, especially Sasukes was to perfect to be true.

"My guess is that they feared what he'd become without his mother around, or possibly they were waiting for this to come, for her to die to kill him." He continued.

Sasuke stayed silent, Madara pitied him, he'd only found out he had a kid, a son, a baby boy, & now he was finding out he was killed by the people who called themselves his friends, his family.

Sasukes sharingan activated, out of pure unadulterated anger, the pain in his eyes made Pein want to chuckle if only the boy knew what was really going on, even Madara would be surprised when his plans were at near end.

"Do as you wish Sasuke, but at least keep contact with us to ensure your still alive." Madara said gently.

Sasuke turned around and left the room quietly. His mind an utter mess as he walked through the large halls. How could Naruto allow it, he was positive that Naruto knew of the boy, Sakura wouldn't keep a secret like it from the blonde like brother. What was going on not only were they going after them they were also now killing innocent children? When did Konoha become a Kirigakure clone? Making a turn to the left he walked down an identical hall, but this one had doors through it, walking all the way to the center of the hall he turned towards the wooden door, turning the knob he opened the door & walked in. The room was dark right now but that was fine right now. Closing the door behind him he leaned against the wood, and leaned his head against it.

_"Don't expect me to be there when your lost in the dark"_

Those were the last words from Sakura when he had thought he'd killed her, the first time. Sliding down the door he finally allowed his tears to fall, there was no one he could turn to, the Naruto he knew was gone, Sakura dead, the Kakashi he remembered was most likely gone as well, now his son, the son he never knew he had, the son he never got to know was taken away as well.

* * *

Shizune ran through the halls of the Suna advisement building. She knew it like the back of her hand, but Gaara knew it better. Finally finding the entrance that lead to the Kazekages home she opened the door & quietly slid in.

Sakura never left Kiseki in Konoha for fear that the elders would do something while she was on a mission. Stepping into the sitting room she sighed as she reached the bedroom Gaara kept Kiseki in. It wasn't lavishly decorated but none of the house was it was just simple. A small figure in the crib tossed around & she walked over to it, their Kiseki slept on his stomach head turned away from her. She pulled the blanket back & gasped.

It was a puppet in her nephews bed.

"Orders to move him out of here." A strong male voice said.

She spun around to find Kankuro leaning against the door frame. "Orders from who?" She asked carefully.

"Sakura."

"Sakura?"

"She said that if she ever died to get him away from here as soon as possible."

"She knew that Gaara & Naruto would be persuaded!"

"Yeah, doesn't surprise me about Gaara, he never liked the kid in the first place, but he loves, well loved Sakura. there's no need to worry, I'm really on Sakuras side, the kid was just to adorable to pass up."

"Where is he?" She asked

"Were you sent here to kill him?" Kankuro asked as he put his hand on the bandage encased puppet.

"What you didn't hear?" Shizune asked

"Hear what?" He asked with the lift of his brow.

"I've been exiled from the five nations." She said as she walked towards him and stopped when she was only a foot away.

"You lie. Even I know that you wouldn't commit any sort of illegal acts." he said as he stepped a bit behind the puppet his fingertips beginning to glow blue.

"For an innocent babe I would, I know I've always snitched out Tsunade on occasions but I did not know about the secrets they were keeping from everyone. For if I knew then what I did now I would've gotten on my hands & knees begging Tsunade to be rid of them for once and for all." Shizune said.

Kankuros backed down. "What did you do?" He asked his body relaxing just a bit.

Shizune walked closer to him. "You'll hear soon why I was exiled just tell me where Kiseki is so I can get him out of here and away from all this ... You and I both know that if he stays here in Suna he will eventually be found and killed, I plan to take him far from here, far from Konoha, and far from Kumo .... He is the last innocent Uchiha and he is the last Haruno, my sisters died protecting his generation. I will not allow their deaths to be in vain."

Kankuro relaxed fully. "Follow me."

* * *

"Where are you going?" Madara asked as he watched Pein turn his back.

"Away, when you leave I'll be back, there are some things I must attend to." He said as he walked away

"Will Konan be going with you?"

"No ... I'm going to help Zetsu like I said I'll be back the day you decide to leave." Pein said as he disappeared into thin air.

Madara shook his head. "Odd one he is."

* * *

Sakuras eyes snapped open when she felt something get on the bed. Her body tensed in reaction.

"Relax." A voice whispered in her ear and she jumped on instinct. the sheets falling off her body, only inches away was Pein his breath mingling with hers and the worst part of it all they were staring straight at each other, and she couldn't read him like she was trained to do.

"I thought I told you to relax." He said gently, his voice extremely husky, extremely attractive.

_'Stop thinking that way he's the enemy, and our captor.'_

That helped her a lot more, now she had her mind straight as it should be, she spoke. "I thought you were leaving." her voice came out in a whisper-not how she wanted it to.

He smirked before he spoke again. "We're leaving." He said as he grabbed her by her forearm pulling her up and off of the bed. her body was pulled up like a rag dolls and then he just stood there watching her.

"Why Kiseki?" He asked, they were just too close for comfort, she blinked.

"Nani?" She asked. Another smirk from him before he spoke.

"Why did you name him Kiseki?"

Why? why was he so curious about it, it was not his business no not at all.

"I"m just curious because if I'm correct Kiseki means miracle right? So why name him that?" He continued on.

"That is none of your business." Sakura said in a firm tone, she wouldn't tell him why.

He rolled his eyes, and tisked in annoyance. "Perhaps another time then." With that he pulled her closer to his body.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked as she tried to pull out of his embrace.

"Don't you remember we're leaving." Pein said.

"I do remember you saying that but why are you holding me?" She asked.

He leaned down to where his lips hovered just above hers. "Because although I can use this jutsu on two other people they all have to be holding onto me" Pein said, then he looked at her eyes, pushing himself even closer where his lips were on hers. "As well as the fact that my urges to hold you are much to strong for me to control, your skin and scent are just so addicting." He mumbled against her lips.

Such soft lips,-_No stop it, why the hell is this happening to me! It's been what one day and already this is happening, the man is much to gorgeous for his own good-Ahhh I did it again! shut the hell up Sakura and get your head straight again!_

She blinked as she pushed him off of her. "Where exactly are we going?" Sakura asked taking her mind out of the moment.

He smirked, and her eye twitched, her nose scrunched up in anger, he was smirking much to much for his own good, sooner or later her urge to smack that smirk off his face was going to be to hard to control.

"We my love are going to be changing locations, this place is much to small, you and our son will not be living like the peasants do." Pein said

"My son." Sakura corrected.

"He will be soon." Pein said with a smirk.

Sakura opened her mouth to say something but the only thing that came out was a gasp of pain she closed her eyes, shut them tightly and tried to breath. She could feel a hand grab her hand and squeeze it tight and she did not want to know why they did it because then she'd be doing exctly like he said.

Her stomach felt like it had literally dropped out of her body, she felt light headed, as well their was a prickling sensation on every inch of her skin.

"You can open your eyes now." Pein whispered into her ear.

She did and when she did she wanted to run she knew that they were on the border of Ame and Fire Country. She knew these woods like the back of her hand.

"You can try if you want but you wont get too far especially since Kumo nins are on the hunt right now." Pein said

She wasn't surprised he knew what she was thinking, but the fact that Kumo nins were running around was not a pleasant thought. She was unarmed, she didn't have all of her chakra yet, and she wasn't dressed properly for a fight, nor did she think she could convince them she was really herself. She sighed and rubbed her temples.

"Come now." Pein said as he grabbed her arms and began walking through the dense forest. She took a deep breath in. and jerked her arm away fiercely. "I can walk on my own!" She hissed out.

Honestly men thinking a woman needed help in every department!

"Where are we going?" She asked, she been in these woods before and she was positive that there was no way a person could live here without being noticed.

"You'll see." Pein said as he continued his walk.

" ... Tell me do you know where this forest ends?" He asked.

Sakura thought for a moment in technicality the forest really didn't end because it was the forest that connected Ame, Kusa, & Fire country, each had a certain amount on the forest ... Kusa had more grass on the ground than just dirt, Ame had greener leaves because of all the rain showers in its territory, and Fire had thicker, denser, taller trees. Those were the only ways to tell the difference or else you'd get killed for being on enemy territory. But the only way it would end was if you actually came out of the forest and into one of the countries.

"The forest can only end if you go into one of the countries it separates." Sakura replied.

"Very good have you ever been in the very middle of this forest?"

She hadn't which was very odd. "No."

"Of course not, nobody ever goes to the very middle of the forest & do you know why?"

Another question she really hated twenty questions ....she was being a hypocrite she loved twenty questions when she was the one asking the questions.

"It's because people are afraid of going into enemy territory, nobody knows who truly owns the middle of the forest." He replied.

He really talked way to much.

"Be quit." Sakura said.

"Don't like conversations very much do you?"

Another question. "Do you usually talk this much?" Sakura snapped back

Pein smirked. "Of course not there's not many people I find I can hold a conversation with." He said smugly.

"This is not a conversation it's merely twenty questions & I'm getting very sick of it." Sakura said.

He sighed. "Honestly can't you just give me a break and not be so stubborn?" He asked a bit to tiredly.

Was he being serious?

"You were suppose to kill me then you kidnap my dying body save me from dying and hold me against my will. ....why on earth do you think I would give you a break?" Sakura asked.

He turned around to face her his eyes narrowed angrily, a frown replacing the smirk that had been there, he really moved from one emotion to the next. He walked towards her and she backed away with every step he took towards her. Her back hit a tree, in the blink of an eye he was right in front of her. only a few inches away from her face. He leaned down so he was even closer to her face.

"I saved you, that's why you can stop acting like a royal bitch." He said so calmly, but she could head the anger, and edge to his tone.

Her eyes narrowed. "You may have saved me, but as I said before your holding me against my will, so excuse me for not wanting to give my captor what he wants, even if I'm being a royal bitch to him." Sakura said just as calmly.

She could swear she saw a sparkle of happiness in his eyes, and a smirk came back to his lips. He looked behind her and then back to her. Grabbing her arms once again and dragging her further into the woods. "Were here." He said

She stopped as she looked down at what he was looking at. Stone steps that were more stairs led down to a beauftiful white stone porch that connected to what looked to be a limbed made tea house with large glass windows all over it. Next to the small tea house was a beautiful large pond with the clearest water she had ever seen, the large green trees reflected in the water as well as shading it at the same time. She could see the rocks and white sand at the bottom. The entire area was surrounded by trees, it truly was a beautiful sight.

"It's so pretty." Sakura said.

"It's good you like it cause this is where were staying." Pein said as he led her down to the tea house.

Sakura eyes widened. "I can't stay here it's a tea house, where the hell would I sleep?! I need to shower, pee, do things that humans do." She said hysterically.

Pein nodded his head. "You'll see." He said as he opened the door and dragged her in. Right smack dab in the middle of the tea house was a very tall bookcase seperating one side of the house from the other. There were two white couches on the side they were in and the celeing had a candle light chandelier.

How she or anyone else was suppose to light those she didn't know.

He pulled at her arm again, dragging her across the room and walking across the bookcase that separated the sides from oneanother.

Turned put it was a doubled sided bookcase, and this side merely had some kind of animal fur carpet, a very large carpet, it didn't cover the entire room but it did cover a twenty feet. both width and height. It was a brown gold color, with stripes of white in it here and there. the same kind of lighting on this side. It seemed like he liked white.

He dragged her to the bookshelf and pushed down onto one of the shelves. one whole row popped open and Pein slid it to the a very narrow staircase. Finally Pein let go of her arm, bending down his and touching the wick of a candle?

The wick soon caught fire lighting the small area it was in. And then many more started to catch fire as well. Soon enough the staircase was lit by candles. Pein stood back up and grabbed her arm again dragging her down the staircase and into a candlelit hallway. The hallways was much more roomier than the staircase that was a fact. The walls were a strange tan colored glossy tile.

There were a few doors and an open bright room and more doors on the other side of the open room.

Pein stopped at the first door. Opening it.

It was a small bedroom with a twin size bed with a blue comforter, and matching blue pillowcases. On top of the bed was a small bookcase with a few books on it. Across from the bed was a wall of cupboards and another room.

"This is an extra room, do with it what you wish that door leads to a bathroom, all the rooms have their own bathroom." Pein said as he closed the door and began walking.

"Andoors that may be locked you will not try to unlock because they've been locked for reasons." Pein said as he walked into the opened room.

It was a kitchen with a dinning room on the right side of it. Brown granite counters and up to date kitchen appliances, lights fell from the tall ceiling that were kinda like upside down roses. The cupboards and drawers were all an ivory tanish color. The floors were cherry wood and they turned to a maple wood for the dinning room which had a small but modest sized table sitting five comfortable. The table was a honey brown colored wood as well as the chairs.

"Obviously the kitchen, it's stocked well, and is usually restocked on the weekends." He said as he dragged her away from the room.

They passed a few more doors until. They stopped and he opened a door that was very close to the door at the end but not close at all. He opened the door and Sakuras mouth nearly dropped.

The walls were a nice light olive green color, the floor was tan colored carpet, while the dresser, changing table, and crib were all cherry wood. A green blanket set, and white pillows scaterred the crib nicely, with a few stuffed animals as well. on the other side of the room were two doors. She walked over to them and opened the one on the left. It was a small walk in closet with many baby clothes in it, and on the floor were toy chest. She could only guess that the other room was a bathroom.

Her daze was broken when Pein spoke. "I made sure that the room was childproof the bathroom is also stocked with the supplies you'll need, so are the dressers."

She turned around. "You've only known me for two days at the most, and already you have everything ready?" She asked.

"While Zetsu was healing you I made sure everything was ready just in case."

Sakura stared at him. "Come there is one more room left." He said.

They walked down to the very last door at the end of the hall he opened in and pulled her in. the room was large and very spacious.

Tan colored carpet, a queen sized bed with a white comforter and matching white pillows. A brown colored couch across from it. An one door on its right, and another on its left. She walked into the right. Honey stained wood, cherry wood for the sink and the sunk in soaking tub that was square shaped, as well as a large and long shower across from it, with very clear clean glass.

"I've learned from my partner that the bathroom is for some reason a womans sanctuary." Pein said

"You were taught correctly." Sakura said dazed. Pein smirked.

"If you like this you'll adore the closet." He said as he pulled her away from the bathroom. and to the other side of the room where the closet door was.

He opened it, and pulled Sakura in. She nearly fainted at the sight. So many clothes, and shoes, and it was so big! Cherry wood floors. white walls, white ceiling. A chandelier fell from the ceiling. And there was a couch a many mirrors in the room.

_'Now I must be dead. How many men would give a girl such a gift as this?' _

"Now you may go outside until sunset. I want you inside down here at that time, you can be back outside by dawn. I don't need any other shinobi finding this place especially now." Pein said. as he dragged her out of the closet.

"As I said the kitchen is fully stocked as well as fully equiped, so are all the bathrooms, & as you can tell the closets." Pein continued.

"I'm sure you can take care ofyourself for a couple of days I'll be back as soon as I can, Zetsu may be checking in on you everynow and the, and don't worry about him trying to eat you, he knows his orders." Pein said as he walked towards the door.

Sakura blinked. "Your leaving?" She asked.

"Ah some things have come up and I need to get Kiseki as soon as possible." Pein said as he opened the door.

"Ooh okay." Sakura said

The time with him gone would probably not be very long, so she might have to cherish it.

"I'm sure you saw how to get in and out of here." Pein said.

"Of course."

"Good then I'll be off." Pein said as he walked out of the room. dissapearing into the hallway.

She walked back to the bathroom.

_'My sanctuary alright .... I definatly need a bath.' _Sakura thought as she closed the bathroom door and began to undress.

* * *

Pein walked back into the bedroom placing a piece of paper under the pillow. He heard the water in the bathroom turn on and walked towards the door. It was slightly open just a crack. Curious as to what the woman was upto he walked closer to see into the bathroom.

He was positive that Jiraiya would be proud of him right now.

The room was steamed from hot water, fog all over the place, the bathtub was in the corner of the room, tucked right between the walls. Sakura was facing the wall, the white towel loosely draped on her body, she was barely stepping into the tub. Her pink locks were in a messy bun secured with one brown chopstick. She began lowering herself into the hot steamed water, pulling the towel off herself and throwing it to the floor.

His imagination was nowhere close to her body.

...... It was beauty beyond words.

Her tanned skin was creamy and flawless, her back was perfectly toned to perfection. Yet at the same time it was extreamly feminine no man would think it possible for her to be a kunoichi with her looks, her body gave her away. Yet it didn't.

He blinked, she was already sunked into the tub. Her arms spread out resting on her sides. Her head facing towards the ceiling eyes closed resting. She seemed relaxed and at piece.

When Zetsu got here she'd barely have anytime for any of that. He smiled a sadistic smile.

"Whatever happened to you leaving?" She called out.

His eyes widened a fraction before they went to their normal size. He opened the door further and walked into the steamy room.

"I forgot something." Pein replied in his cool tone. He walked over to the tub, crouching next to it, watching her face for any changes.

"Ah .... So where exactly was this something that you forgot it?" She asked her eyes still closed, still in her relaxed state.

He moved closer to her face.

"In my pocket." He said huskily.

A tiny movement at the corner of her lips, probably a smirk underway. "Really now then why oh why were you standing at the door watching me?" Her voice took on an edge as she said her last words. "Humor me please."

He smirked she noticed him watching her the entire time, truly a magnificent kunoichi.

"I couldn't help myself I've been wandering what you truly looked like without any clothes on." He admitted.

He could've sworn she growled at him.

She sighed before she talked again her voice seeming more tired than he thought was possible. "Should've seen this coming you are Jiraiyas student ...... all his students just seem to end up perverted."

That was something he didn't expect to hear from her.

"So since I've given you what every woman dreams of could I get a kiss?" He asked with a smirk.

Her eyes popped open and she sat up quit quickly. A glare glued to her face.

"What I want is my son .... I can and pretty much have lived without these luxuries all my life, and the only reason your doing this is because you think you can buy me with this crap!" She hissed at him.

"Besides you've already gotten a kiss." She mumbled.

Pein smirked and leaned his chin on a fist. Her buttons could be switched on and off quiet fast that it was amusing. He looked down, some of her chest was showing. not enough that he could see the areolas but enough to satisfy his curiosity for now. He'd have to deal with fantasies until she came to him.

"Never mind then, besides you've shown me more than I could've asked for." Pein said as he looked back down with a smirk.

She gaped at him and glared at the same time while covering her chest with her arm, causing her breast to be pushed up, giving him more of a view. He could see a bit of color amost the color of a dusty pink. not bad. His smirk widened and her other arm flew to her chest.

"I'll see you when I get back, hopefully I'll be gone long enough for you to miss me." Pein said as he stood up and walked out of the steamy bathroom, leaving the door wide open.

"Hentai ass." He heard her mumble

He could really get used to playing with her.

* * *

_.... Next day ..._

"Idiots."

Sasuke mumbled this as he slipped onto the small balcony. He stared at the glass sliding doors in front of him with the blue curtains on the other side of them. It was a piece of cake getting Sakuras files and finding out where she lived in Konoha, and where she stayed in Suna. Truly too easy for him. He would've though that the leaf nins would've upped their security knowing there was a chance he would've gone to get his son before they killed him.

He clenched his fist at the thought.

"Geez you'd think the girl would at least pickup after the kid." His new blue partner said.

He looked around small balcony and sure enough the floor was littered literally with toys. The corners and along the sides of the balcony were toy boxes. Some stuffed with toys others half empty, and some were completely empty.

From the files he had read Sakura spoiled their son. All of her salary pretty much went to Kiseki, he had the best clothes, the best food, the best toys; which was pretty obvious he'd seen some of these things on the market for quiet the pretty pennies.

She had even enrolled him into the best school three years early, yet she never moved out of her one bedroom apartment.

He sighed as he took a breath and moved over the toys, and over to the sliding doors.

It was locked ... with chakra.

Well her son was an Uchiha so it made sense that she wanted to make sure he was absolutely secured.

"Kisame, would do me a favor and take the chakra out of this." Sasuke said as he moved to the side.

Kisame grinned as he stepped forward while unwrapping the tip of Samehada and pointing it at the lock. He could hear the locks move an unwind clicking as the door was unlocked.

"Hmmm ..... her chakra is sweet ... that's very odd for chakra." Kisame said as he stared at Samehada.

Sasuke lifted a brow as he moved to the door and slid it open. "All Uchihas have sweet chakra ... when a child is conceived a non Uchiha mothers chakra automatically begins to change so that the child will be able to grow inside her womb without any complications. Thus the reason why wives of Uchiha men never have had miscarriages before, the chakra is like a shield to all unborn children, keeping not only the mother healthy but also the unborn child healthy protecting them from any sort of threat." Sasuke explained before he walked into the small apartment.

Kisame nodded his head. "Ohh ...say how do you know all that?" He asked as he followed after the smaller man into the dark apartment.

"When Itachi & Madara disposed of the clan and left me here I was claimed the rightful heir, everything was left to me, including the library." Sasuke said as he switched on the light.

"Ahh." Kisame said figuring out the rest.

Sasuke looked around the room. It was a simple small apartment with toys littering the floors, the couch, tables. It said that a child lived here.

Two dark brown couches were facing away from each other, plain and simple with a black throw draped on the side of the love seat. The coffee table was also a dark brown wood round, littered with scrolls, a childs drawings, and crayons.

Across the living room was the dinning room. It was very small, with a two person table, one chair and a highchair right next to it. then the kitchen was in the background, it was smaller than the living room but bigger than the dinning room. He walked over and opened the fridge,tons of juices, and healthy foods were stacked in. he moved to the cupboards opening them. Plastic cups and plates, didn't surprise him Sakura was always the cautious one.

He turned around an walked towards the hallway. There were two doors only one on the left side in the center of the wall, and the other at the very end of the short hallway.

He turned to the left one guessing that the one at the end was the front door.

It was a bedroom but it showed that a woman slept in here, the bed was neatly made the yellow blankets perfectly tucked into there corners, spread nicely onto the full sized bed, the matching yellow pillows and throw pillows coordinated by size. A brown wooden crib right next to it, with baby blue blankets folded nicely inside of it, along with a few stuffed animals. Above the bed were three small windows in a horizontal line going across the bed and letting in the afternoon sunlight.

The bathroom door was wide open, letting him see that it was completely cleaned, and sanitized, a simple white curtain could be seen in the long mirror along with a toilet. The closet door right next to it was cracked open slightly.

He walked over to the slightly opened closet, pushing the door in and walking into the small room.

Clothes, so many childrens clothes, he bent down and saw a stack of Sakuras clothes folded in the corner, the file hadn't been lying about Sakura spoiling the kid. Everything was about him, for him.

The girl never really did pay any attention to herself, she was a selfless person.

Sasuke stood back up and walked out of the closet back into the bedroom to see Kisame standing at the end of the room facing the wall, holding something. Walking over he moved to the side to look at what he was looking at.

It was a picture of team seven during the good old times, when everyone was still innocent .... well as innocent as a genin shinobi could get or in their case, an Uchiha, and a jinchurriki could get.

He had no idea that she kept the picture even after he tried to kill them, her. A picture next to it caught his eye. It was team Kakashi, Kakashi, the wood user, and his replacement were in this picture along with a smiling Naruto and Sakura. The girl in the picture looked nothing like the woman he'd seen at the club .... well except the green eyes, and pink hair.

"How a person could run away from such a happy looking family I will never know." Kisame said as he walked out of the room.

Sasuke shook his head. It was merely a picture, people always posed for pictures.

He turned to walk out of the room only to stop at a picture right next to the door. One picture from two pictures. He picked up the frame, his hand shaking a bit.

The photo on the left was taken of an unaware Sakura. She was standing in a field of flowers, were hair was long and curly, her face looking down at the small yet noticeable baby bump her hand were on. She was wearing a simple grey night gown. He'd wished he'd been the person to take the picture, to have been there at that exact moment of time.

The other photo was the complete picture that Sakura had in her pack. She was in it though her face pale, tired, her hair straight and obviously matted with sweat, she was in a white hospital gown, and white hospital band. She was holding her son, their son in her arms, looking down at him with happiness, proudness, and love. The newborn in the picture had a lock of hair in their tiny hands while they looked at the camera with curious emerald eyes.

His grip tightened and the frame broke. He looked down at his bleeding hand, it was still shaking smearing the edge of the other picture with blood. He put both pictures in his pocket.

Their would be no way the five nations would get away with such a murder.

* * *

**FINALLY!!!!!!!!!**

_**Hitomi500**_

Bethany-chan

BlackOnyx83

Pixiedust Visions

Akatsuki Sakura-hime

Okinawa Angel

Gobi5no5Houkou

bellacullen3

Blood-red Moonlight

'S Angel.

OkamiKunoichi21

Tsuki50

Usagi no Hana

_The outcome of getting caught up with new shows, movies, and books is a very, very, very, very! late fanfic._

_Thank you so much for reviewing all that time ago._

_Midori.  
_


End file.
